


Tiny SW Drabble Collection

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, More drabbles can be added at any time, Warnings and Information Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: A collection of individual mini-stories or scenes I write on posts that inspire a quick little something, or from prompts. All being under 1,000 words.





	1. Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> I now have more than one of these so I'll just start posting them here. None of these are necessarily completed ideas. Sometimes they expand on someone else's writings on a Tumblr post, or just an idea that spawned from a conversation or a fan art. I will link to whatever post inspired it for context. Some drabbles that are all their own things get posted separately. (Or were posted separately before I started this collection)
> 
> Each drabble will have it's own warnings in the "chapter summary" if needed.
> 
> I'm always open to prompts feel free to send me one on my Tumblr at any time Anon is on so you can still send if you don't have an account.  
> https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Anakin's look in Disney's Star Wars-Forces of Destiny series, and an anon ask I got on [Tumblr](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/162729440041/anakin-is-looking-so-hilariously-pretty-in-forces).
> 
> Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, I guess this takes place in some AU where Ani never falls and there is no war

One of Leia's favorite things to do with her mother was play dress-up. It was where she learned all about fashion and how to properly apply makeup, even though she was only five. It was impressive how good she managed to get at it, and she often would help her mother get ready every morning.

So it came at no surprise to Anakin when Padmé had left on a diplomatic mission, that his daughter came marching up to him as he placed his lightsaber on his belt, just about ready to leave for the Temple where he had plans with Obi-Wan for a full morning of sparing.

"Did you forget that Mommy is gone?" he smiled down at her.

She shook her head, her brown pigtails swinging with the movement. "I help Daddy instead! Daddy can be pretty, too!"

Anakin laughed and shook his head. He had time yet, and he had such a hard time saying no to either of the twins. "Very well. Make me as pretty as you can today."

"Yay!" she hurried over to her mother's vanity and started choosing her supplies as Anakin sat down on one of the two stools Padmé kept at it.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan's lips twitched upwards as he caught sight of Anakin walking towards him, his head held high with the same air of confidence he always had.

"There's something different about you…did you do something with your hair? New tunics, perhaps?" he teased.

"Leia decided to make me pretty today. I think it's a rather nice look, don't you think?" Anakin smiled, his lips painted a soft pink that wasn't too bold against his slightly lighter skin from the foundation he supported. Leia had even managed to hide the scar that was over his eye, and his eyebrows were filled in and nicely shaped.

"It does certainly bring out the blond in your hair without the aid of harsh sunlight."

"Thank you." Anakin laughed and took his lightsaber in hand. "Now, shall we begin?"


	2. Ex lovers meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from a post by [darthcuddles](http://darthcuddles.tumblr.com/post/162527869622/guessing-whos-back-for-more-pain-ex-lovers) which can be found [HERE](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/162555057701/guessing-whos-back-for-more-pain-ex-lovers).  
>    
>  Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin

“…Oh.” Obi-Wan shifted, his gaze moving away from Anakin once more as he tried to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat.

“Oh? That’s all you have to say? Just ‘oh’?”

“What am I supposed to say? Did you expect me to leap into your arms and break down after you hurt me like you did? I’ve already shed my tears over you. You were quite clear on your feelings for me. I’ve moved on, even if you have suddenly changed your mind.”

“Moved on–Obi-Wan, you aren’t…you can’t be…are you?” Anakin felt himself panic slightly at the thought. But who? Who could Obi-Wan have replaced him with?

“No.” Obi-Wan put that fear to rest, “I’m not seeing anyone. I have simply…moved on.”

“Then–please,” Anakin reached out to catch Obi-Wan’s shoulder to stop him from turning away again, “Obi-Wan, can’t we talk about this–about  _us_? We could go to Dex’ for lunch and…”

“Maybe my heart isn’t something you can fix so easily, Anakin. I’m not a droid.” Obi-Wan took a step back to break the contact before he turned to the door, “…Good luck with whatever it is you are in need of help for your kids.”

Anakin’s shoulders slumped as he watched Obi-Wan walk out. If this rejection had hurt even half as much as how Obi-Wan had felt when he was the one being walked out on–

He needed to make it up to him, he needed to win Obi-Wan’s trust and heart back.

He needed Obi-Wan.


	3. Worms and Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by [THIS](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/165481540786) post/convo and art by [saki927](http://saki927.tumblr.com/post/163133077764/obi-kenobi-wan-saki927-obi-kenobi-wan).
> 
> Warnings: Mention of sex.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin, Padawan Obi-Wan with Master Anakin

“No–No! There is no way I’m putting that thing in my mouth, Master!” Obi-Wan shutered, turning his head away as Anakin held a long, thick worm in his hand, holding it’s wiggling body out towards the redheaded Padawan.

“Our supplies are gone, Obi-Wan, you’ll starve if you don’t practice the survival techniques I’m trying to teach you. Bugs are a good source of protein.”

“Anything but that!” Obi-Wan pointed.

“Don’t be a brat, You’re twenty.” Anakin sighed.

“I don’t put things like that into my mouth!”

Anakin gave a devilish grin, “Now, we both know that’s not true.” he swayed his hips back and forth for emphasis.

Obi-Wan’s face flushed, “–Ignoring that.” He sighed, “At  _least_  cut it up or something.”

“Trust me, Obi-Wan, it’s better whole.”

Obi-Wan hesitated, and Anakin sighed.

“If you try it then I’ll give you a reward tonight.” he winked and Obi-Wan’s pink face grew even brighter.

“…Fine…but I’m not going to like this.” Obi-Wan reached out and pinched the worm between two fingers as if he didn’t even want to touch it.

“Good boy. Just treat it like a noodle.” Anakin smiled, picking up the second worm he had managed to collect, “Then later we can get the one-eyed snakes out to play.”


	4. Worst Kept Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by [This fanart](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/163719597826/calyssmarviss-lovers-among-the-stars-i).
> 
> Warnings: Implied smut.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin

“Anakin--we’re not--” Obi-Wan’s protest cut off with a moan, his eyes closing just for a moment as the younger Jedi Knight pushed him back roughly against the control panel of the ship and lifted him up just enough to settle him on the panels covered in flashing buttons. 

“Kark it...”

Anakin knew his weakness. Just enough roughness to make him crave it despite their location aboard a starship with countless vods having full access to walking in on them at any moment.

He reached up and grabbed Anakin’s robes with one fist as his other gently cupped the blond’s cheek to guide him closer until their lips met.

“You called sir? Sir?” Cody’s image flickered onto the holo screen, summoned by the way Obi-Wan’s butt pressed just the right buttons to contact another area of the same ship. The Commander trailed off, a flush darkening his cheeks as he realized what he was seeing. Two Generals heavily panting and grinding against each other, oblivious to anything around them. And when Anakin reached down to loosen Obi-Wan’s belts he quickly turned his comm off.

“No one go up to the command center for at least an hour!” he barked out before sighing to himself. Did the two Jedi actually think that no one knew what they got up to when they thought no one was around?

Everyone knew.

* * *

End

 


	5. Air Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is home from a mission and has plans only to relax after a nice shower. (For BigWolfPup)
> 
> Warnings: Nudity.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin

There was nothing as pleasurable as a nice hot shower after a long, dirty mission. Arriving back at the Jedi Temple and relaxing in his own private rooms. And _oh_ how he planned to take full advantage of being home. He felt so clean and refreshed as he toweled himself off and then wrapped his copper hair up in the towel before stepping out of the refresher otherwise completely naked.

He strolled across the room and picked up a data pad, settling onto the couch next to his lover for a relaxing read.

"Obi-Wan," his lover whined, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Do what, Anakin, dear?" Obi-Wan sighed lazily.

" _That_! Do the air-dry thing after a shower."

"It feels good." He shrugged.

"You don't let me touch."

"Because you are covered in oil and I'm clean."

"What if I showered?" Anakin begged.

That got an amused smirk out of the older Jedi, "You'll just have to try it and see."

Anakin abandoned the part of—something he had been working on fixing and ran for the refresher, stripping himself of his oil and grease-splattered tunics as he went.

Obi-Wan stood back up again when he heard the door close behind his lover, and moseyed over to their shared bed to wait.

Yes, he was going to enjoy his evening home.

* * *

End


	6. Body Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obikin [Prompt](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/168154374896/101-fluffy-prompts); [005: "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/168155600366/since-youre-taking-prompts-could-u-write-the-005%22).
> 
> Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin, slice of life fluff

“Nooo...” Anakin heard himself whine as his lover shifted away from him--or tried to as he quickly tightened his arms around the waist of the man to pull him back in closer under the warm blanket they shared.

“Anakin, we have a job to do.” Obi-Wan sighed, “We’ve slept in long enough. We’ve likely already missed out on having a hot breakfast.”

“Don’t care. You’re comfy.” he said,wrapping his legs loosely around Obi-Wan’s and settling his cheek in atop the bearded man’s shoulder, hugging him like a body pillow.

“Oh, Anakin...” Obi-Wan sighed, pressing a kiss to the crown of the blond’s head, giving in and granting his younger lover a few more minutes in bed with him before they had to dress and step out into the cold reality of war.

Anakin grinned lazily as he realized he’d won a small battle. “Love you, Obi.”


	7. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obikin [Prompt](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/168154374896/101-fluffy-prompts); [023: "Do you believe in love at first sight?"](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/168157716716/hi-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-can-i-request).
> 
> Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin

“Do you believe in love at first sight, Master Kenobi?”

Anakin stiffened as his ears picked up the question proposed to his former master by the eldest princess of the planet they were currently staying on. She was beautiful, rich, and used to getting what she wanted, and with Obi-Wan’s habbit of flirting, well, Anakin didn’t like the way the question sounded on her lips. He couldn’t help the surge of slight possessiveness that made him turn from his own conversation to observe Obi-Wan’s.

“Oh, not necessarily,” Obi-Wan shrugged, his smile never faltering, “I believe that some may confuse lust with love at first sight, but love comes from time. After all, a blind man can just as well find love.”

“Ah, I see...” clearly the answer was not what she expected, but she pressed on, “And you, Master Jedi, would you be open to love?”

Obi-Wan laughed, the sound light and joyful, “Oh your highness, I’m flattered, truly, but I walk the path of a Jedi. such attachments are disapproved of in our Order.”

“Have you not ever been tempted to explore it?” she pressed and he sighed.

“Of course I have, when I was younger I had been tempted by one, but we were from two completely different worlds. She had a planet to govern, and I had the peace of the Galaxy to guard. I came to realize that looking outside the Order just would never work. I’m sorry my dear.” he gave a graceful bow and took her hand, kissing her gloved knuckles before politely excusing himself from the disappointed young woman.

Anakin moved quickly, following Obi-Wan out to the balcony at a distance and paused in the golden archway, watching the older Jedi a long moment as the man seemed to be in a light meditation, leaning against the railing overlooking the city below.

“Do you believe in love at first sight, Master Kenobi?” he finally broke the silence.

Obi-Wan turned, a genuine smile gracing his lips as his cheeks flushed with his light chuckle. “No, I believe in something so much stronger than that.” he held out his hand and Anakin moved forward taking it and pressing a kiss to the other Jedi’s fingers in a small but risky show of affection between them both.


	8. A Loose Tongue and Pretty Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obikin [Prompt](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/168154374896/101-fluffy-prompts); [010: “I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before."](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/168165788806/id-love-to-see-fluffy-prompt-10-for-obikin).
> 
> Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin

"A warning though,”  Vokara Che said, stepping aside to allow Anakin and Ahsoka entrance to the room Obi-Wan was currently in, “He’s very high on pain killers, as much as he tries to hide it. Strange things keep slipping off his tongue.”

“Well, this should be interesting.” Ahsoka giggled as she followed her master past the Jedi Healer. 

“It always is, but interesting is better than stubborn.”

“Oh, hello there. Come to join the party?” Obi-Wan grinned at his two visitors as he sat up in the medical bed, his leg strapped in place as a medical droid worked on repairing the damage he’d taken from a crudely made hand grenade that someone had taken to a bar fight in the lower levels of Coruscant where Obi-Wan had been enjoying a drink and keeping an ear open for any useful information about--anything really. He was between missions, after all.

“Only you could manage to get injured off-mission. What am I going to do with you, Obi-Wan?” Anakin smirked, pouring some water into a cup and offering it to Obi-Wan.

The man shrugged and reached for the offered water, “The usual, I suppose. You--” he cut himself off, looking up at Anakin with wide eyes, suddenly.

“What?”

Obi-Wan switched from reaching for the cup to grabbing Anakin’s mechanical arm instead, pulling him down eye-level and then he stared.

“Um, Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked, watching the two with a confused look.

“Anakin--you have--you have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen! Like they are made from the light of twin suns in a perfect blue sky...” he tilted his head and smiled, “So pretty.”

Anakin blinked, a flush of red spreading over his cheeks. “And you are lacking a lot of control and focus. Drink your water and then when the droid is finished I’ll help you back to your room where you can sleep off the pain killers, yeah?”

“Only if you’ll snuggle with me.” Obi-Wan said, releasing him and finally taking the cup of water.

“Goodness.” Ahsoka giggled, covering her lips with her hand to try and quiet the sound.


	9. Helpless but Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is badly injured and Anakin is regretting not knowing more than basic first aid.
> 
> Warnings: none.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin

This was not how the mission was supposed to go. They should have been back on their ship headed home, the mission so small and routine that nothing possibly could have gone wrong. An hour tops, that's what they both had expected.

Not this.

Not a city burning around them, thousands dead, hundreds hurt, their ship destroyed…

They had come to drop off relief supplies to a peaceful planet that had previously been hit with the harshness of war ravaging the space around them, now the remaining supplies were all anyone had. Stranded and suffering as they were. And among the numbers in desperate need of medical attention was Obi-Wan. He'd been caught up in the blast that had destroyed so much, and now Anakin was desperate to save his former master.

Oh how he wished he would have studied Force Healing more than he had as a Padawan. But no, he had been so focused on piloting, mechanics, and weapons that he had barely given a glance to Force Healing. None of his skills would help Obi-Wan now.

He'd managed to get Obi-Wan under a makeshift shelter and on a bed of leaves he'd gathered from the surrounding woodlands. He dressed the man's burns and wounds as best he could, protecting them with strips ripped from his tunics, his robes which he gave Obi-Wan for use as a blanket as it got cold at night.

"Shh, don't strain yourself." He purred soothingly as he brought a small portion of watered down soup into the shelter he'd claimed for himself and Obi-Wan.

"My head…"

"I know, it's not doing too well. I saw when I changed the bandages…" he sighed and sat down, carefully pulling Obi-Wan up against him so he could assist the man in drinking the soup. "Drink."

Obi-Wan did so, taking very small sips, a long break between each one. He let out a shaky breath and turned his head into Anakin's chest.

"Soon…help will come soon. I can feel it." Anakin reassured the older man, setting aside the cup and shifting to press a kiss to his temple. He hoped what he was doing would be enough to make a difference…that he wouldn't lose his Obi-Wan before a proper healer or medical droid was available.


	10. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wet Obi-Wan à/b/o dynamics w/ Obikin.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin, Omegaverse 

Anakin gave a low warning growl as he puffed up his chest and straightened his shoulders to make himself as big and as intimidating as he could. He eyed the other alphas in the room, barring his teeth in warning until, one by one, they backed down and returned to what they had been doing before the cantina was suddenly flooded with the sweet floral scent of omega in heat.

The Jedi relaxed and turned to his companion, placing a protective hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's get you back to the room we rented."

Obi-Wan looked up at him with flushed cheeks and nodded. He had been looking forward to trying some of the local food and drink as this was his first time on the planet, but his heat had hit so suddenly. An unfortunate side effect to being on suppressors; irregular heat cycles.

Anakin swept Obi-Wan up into his arms and carried him out. He knew his omega was strong and capable, but heat always through the older Jedi off, and it was faster if he just took matters into his own hands. Obi-Wan didn't protest. A clear sign that he was already feeling the intense need his heats gave. It was a strong cycle this time.

By the time they got back to their rented room, Obi-Wan was hiding his face in the crook of Anakin's neck, small whimpers slipping past his lips.

"Bath or nest?" Anakin asked, using the Force to close and lock the door behind them.

"Bath..."

Anakin nodded and moved to the refresher and turning on the water to fill the tub. Then he stood Obi-Wan up and began helping him out of his tunics. A sticky wetness had already soaked through the thick layers of his underpants and slacks, starting to wet the lower hem of the beige tunics he wore. No wonder he wanted a bath first.

The blond groaned, feeling a rut stir in response to the smell and sight. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked, hopeful for a positive answer.

He received it as Obi-Wan nodded and leaned forward against the alpha's chest, hands gripping at the dark tunics, "Please..."

Anakin's mouth was on Obi-Wan's as he quickly removed his own clothes and guided Obi-Wan into the tub with the kiss.


	11. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a visit to the healer's halls, Obi-Wan finds himself quite distracted.
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin

“You seem distracted, Obi-Wan, is this council meeting boring you?” Mace asked, eyeing the redhead who sat so casually in his council seat, one ankle crossed over his knee as his torso slouched to the side as he stroked his fingers over his perfectly groomed beard.

The redhead blinked, looking up at the Korun, seeming to realize that they were, in fact, in the middle of a meeting. He jerked into a more proper posture, both feet on the floor in front of him and his hands on his knees. “Apologies. I seem to be having an...off day.”

“So it seems.We’ll take a break after this, but for the time being we do need to listen to Knight Skywalker’s report.” The man said, gesturing towards Anakin who stood in the center of the sparse council, looking at Obi-Wan with concern.

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks flush. “O-of course. Please proceed, Anakin.”

Anakin sighed and nodded, clearly wanting to say something to Obi-Wan directly, but instead he finished giving his report, watching the redhead out the corner of his eye the whole time.

Once the report had been given, the Council dispersed for the promised break and Anakin approached Obi-Wan, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You look like you could use a nice cup of tea. Come, I’ll share one with you.”

“Thank you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said before trailing just a step behind the blond. But once they reached his small apartment and the door closed behind him, he paused, watching Anakin move to the kitchen and get out the kettle.

“...I’m pregnant.” he spoke out suddenly and Anakin froze, water filling the kettle as he held it. He watched as the blond slowly looked over his shoulder at him.

“I’m pregnant.” he repeated after taking a deep breath.

“You’re serious?” Anakin asked, setting down the kettle and turning off the water before turning to look at his former master. “How is that even possible? Human men can’t--”

“I’m Stewjonni, Anakin. We are near-human. Look human but not...quite. Male pregnancy is not unheard of within our people. That’s why I insist we use protection...”

Anakin was over to him in seconds, cupping his cheek in a large, warm hand. “I’m the father?”

“Who else would it be, Anakin?”

“Kark...” Anakin couldn’t hold back the smile as he brought the redhead up into a kiss. “We’ll figure this out together, but for now--now, we celebrate. I’m taking you out to dinner tonight. Someplace nice.”

Obi-Wan felt some of his worry lift from his shoulders and he finally smiled, “I’d like that.”


	12. A Bottled Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan had a little too much to drink while out with the man he has secret feelings for
> 
> Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin, Edited starter paragraphs to a mini-RP done on Tumblr. My partner's parts not included.

Drinking wasn’t a new pastime. He often would go to a cantina, pub, or bar to have a drink or two while gathering information or simply relaxing. What was new, however, was how drunk he’d gotten. It wasn’t that he was usually left unaffected by the drink, but he hardly would be at more than a buzz when he left. So feeling his mind go past that pleasant fuzzy feeling and dip down into a lack of self control, even as he told himself his actions and words were not appropriate, he still did them anyway.

He was quite aware of himself as he flirted with his former Padawan, leaning in against his side and whispering secrets he had long locked away; the words feathering over the shell of Anakin’s ear. Oh this was bad. He needed those words locked away. They had no place in his Jedi life, and they could change everything between himself and Anakin.

And then Anakin pulled back. He gasped, or at least he did so internally, worried that his words had been too much and would drive the handsome young man away. Desperate to do something to keep Anakin at his side, he grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a full kiss.

 _No…this was not helping. This would only make it worse, you stupid old man_ … his mind scolded him, even as he deepened it.

But then Anakin pressed back, returning the kiss with the same vigor. It was surprising and his mind stilled, letting the kiss happen.

And then it had ended, and he could feel trails of wetness on his cheeks. He felt so–validated, so accepted and–no, this wasn’t right. He pushed himself up, barely hearing Anakin’s inquiry.

“I–apologize.” he said, his words sounding just a little more sober though he swayed on his feet slightly. Then he tossed some credits onto the bar and headed for the door.

Obi-Wan sucked in his breath when he was stopped and was forced to face the handsome young man he had hidden and inappropriate feelings for. He finally looked up when Anakin wiped a tear away from under his eye, so gentle, so mild. It made his heart beat harder in his chest.

This beautiful young mad deserved an explanation—he did, but it was hard to put his personal side out in the open. He’d been conditioned into keeping it hidden. There was so much pressure in keeping up the image of being a perfect Jedi, being what he wasn’t. But he’d fought so hard and lost so much to get where he was. He feared losing his standing in the Order after having to prove himself to the Masters, to the Council, to even Qui-Gon. He was important, now...special. Revered, even. Exposing the fact that he had an attachment to his own former Padawan would tarnish his record, bring back his past mistakes he’d managed to overcome...

What was he if not a Jedi? It’s all he ever knew. Even the short time he’d left the order he’d still been a Jedi in all but the fact that he had the support of the Jedi.

He took a deep breath and pulled Anakin closer, “I’m drunk, Anakin, I’ve seemed to have lost control of my tongue—and lips. For you attachments are easy. You got to grow up away from the Order, I didn’t...attachment is...hard.”

He pulled back, leaning against the wall, “But I have one...the worst one. One to my own former student—a boy I raised, yet once he grew to be a man, I...” he met Anakin’s eyes, “You’re beautiful, Anakin.”

Anakin folded him into his arms, and he knew that nothing would be the same after that night.


	13. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, everything seemed to be in balance, and in that moment Obi-Wan wasn't going to let it pass unappreciated.
> 
> Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin.

Obi-Wan slowed to a stop, his eyes closed as he took a slow, deep breath. The smell of wet earth filling his nose and the sound of water droplets hitting the ground and plant life with little repetitive taps surrounded him. Water soaked through his many layers of clothing, and even under his hood water dripped from his soaked, wet hair onto his face.

It felt so...serene. The Force itself feeling at peace; something he hadn’t felt since before the war. As if, for the moment, everything was in balance. Not too dark, not too light. Simply...balanced. He wanted to linger there, memorizing the feeling it filled him with and willing it to last.

Lighting arched across the sky, soon followed by the rumble of thunder, yet the Jedi didn’t move. Only letting a gentle smile curve his lips.

“Obi-Wan! Hurry up or we’ll be soaked by the time we reach camp!” he heard a familiar voice shout.

He gave an amused chuckle and slowly opened his eyes to glance at the younger Jedi, taking in the soaked curls clinging to his forehead and cheeks. “My dear Anakin, we couldn’t possibly get more soaked than we already are. It would make no difference if we walked or ran from this point on.”

Anakin moved back to where Obi-Wan had stopped moving along side him, “You’re stopping here...to feel the rain when the sky is as angry as it is?” he pointed up just as another bolt of lightning lit up the darkened sky.

Obi-Wan smiled wider and waited for the thunder to fade before responding, “I’ve stopped to appreciate the balance of everything in this moment, and the storm is part of it.”

“You’ll catch a cold.”

Normally Obi-Wan wouldn’t dare show such affection on a mission where it was possible any of his men, or Anakin’s men, for that matter, might see, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he reached up and cupped Anakin’s cheek, brushing away water-darkened curls from it as he popped up onto his toes, pressing their lips together in a prolonged, affectionate kiss.

“Alright,” he said when he lowered himself once more, “Lets get dried off and under a nice large blanket.”


	14. Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan sometimes forgets to take care of himself. Good think he has Anakin.
> 
> Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin.

Boring.

The whole mission was nothing but boring as Anakin stood back and let Obi-Wan handle everything. The Force knew he wasn’t the best at negotiations. If anything, he’d make things worse if he opened his mouth. Why he’d been sent with Obi-Wan on such a mission was a mystery to him, though... He glanced over at the bearded redhead as the man worked his magic with his silver tongue. It was nice to have the chance to be close to the man again. He hadn’t seen Obi-Wan much since he was knighted and no longer was required to stay at his master’s side.

He frowned as he detected a slight flutter in Obi-Wan’s voice that wasn’t normally there, the man’s pale face suddenly seeming completely colorless and his body swayed.

“Obi-Wan!” he rushed forward, catching the man just in time. Quickly, he felt Obi-Wan through their bond, now that the man’s walls were down completely, and he let out a curse, “How long has it been since you have last eaten?”

He pulled the older man up into his arms carefully, looking up to the officials Obi-Wan had been trying to negotiate with. “I need juice--or something with a lot of sugar that will work into his system quickly so that he can get down an actual meal. Quick!”

The local leaders scattered to find something and Anakin took Obi-Wan over to a bench and lay him down, trying to coax him to respond.

“Mm?” Obi-Wan weakly hummed, his eyes cracking open.

“There are much better ways to get me to hold you, you know.” Anakin smirked.

“What happened?”

“Low blood sugar.” he shrugged, “we’ll get you some juice and then you are eating a full meal before you even think to get back to the mission.” he said firmly.


	15. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Anakin wants to do is relax. All Obi-Wan wants to do is have his boyfriend not smell like he came out of the backside of a bantha.
> 
> Warnings: Nudity.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin.

“Anakin, I  _need_  you.” Obi-Wan strained from the door of the refresher.

“I’m tired.” Anakin mumbled.

“And you smell. We both need a shower, but you heard what the innkeeper said. Sonic’s broken and water supply is limited this time of day.  It only makes sense that we do this together.”

“Or you let me smell until morning when the tide raises and the supply refills.” Anakin shrugged.

With a scowl, Obi-Wan marched over to Anakin, naked as he was, and stripped Anakin of his clothes before dragging him from the chair and towards the refresher, man-handling him into the shower and thrusting a bar of soap into his hands. “I refuse to sleep next to a man who smells like the sewer. Now, you wash my back and I’ll wash yours if it makes the idea of being clean any more appealing to you.”

Anakin laughed and shrugged, “Okay, okay, you’ve convinced me. But it’s only because you’re so cute.” He turned on the water and began to wash Obi-Wan’s back, kissing his shoulder as Obi-Wan lathered up his hair and beard.


	16. All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin thinks about how lucky he is.
> 
> Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Obikin.

Obi-Wan was fooling around in the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked muffins filling the entirety of their shared private quarters. The redhead seemed happy, a smile on his face and flour on his cheek as he set the first batch on a cooling rack and put the next batch into the oven.

Anakin was watching from the couch in the sitting area, unaware of the goofy smile curling his lips.

His. Obi-Wan was all his. In secret of course. The council could not ever find out about their secret marriage, but Obi-Wan had finally given in and said yes. Had finally given his vow to love Anakin until death do they part. And as long as they were behind closed doors, Anakin could hold him and kiss him all he wanted.

He pushed himself up and walked over behind Obi-Wan, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and kissing his neck. "Want help with the clean-up, my dear husband?"

Obi-Wan smiled and brought Anakin's flesh hand up, kissing his wrist tenderly. "That would be very lovely of you. Then we can curl up on the couch while we wait for the last batch to bake."

"Now you're speaking my language." Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan and then pulled away to start on the dishes.


	17. Braided Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has kept a simple treasure all these years.
> 
> Warnings: N/A.  
>  Notes:Star Wars 

Old Ben nibbled lightly on his lower lip as he looked down at the silky weaved strands pinched between his fingers. Dark blond with an inch of lighter blond at the end, course from abuse of sands and bleached by the suns of Tatooine. The braid was carefully woven, but frayed with age, and decorated with bands of study and beads of achievement.

He was lost in the past in that moment, remembering the moment the braid had been cut from his Padawan's head and the cocky young knight had taken it and pressed it into his master's hand.

" _Keep it. You are the whole reason I have earned this_." Anakin had murmured before pulling away to go celebrate with friends.

Since then the braid hadn't left Obi-Wan's presence. He'd kept it tucked safely in a pouch of his belt, wrapped in a soft cloth.

Then everything had fallen apart, his former Padawan abandoning him and the Order, betraying them, becoming a monster.

And Ben had become Ben, flinging himself into exile in the very deserts that Anakin had once come from. The braid, he often wore tied around his wrist.

Anakin wasn't gone, he told himself. He couldn't be. The Jedi who had been so proud to be knighted… He was still out there in the galaxy…

Or maybe Ben was in denial.

After all, he wasn't the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi any longer. No, that man had died of heartbreak. Perhaps when Anakin had died as well. They had been destined to be together, live together, fight together, laugh together…

Die together.

Leaving only empty husks known as Vader and Ben where Anakin and Obi-Wan had been.

"Ben?"

He looked up from the braid at the young man standing in the doorway. A happy blond from the sands of Tatooine; the spitting image of Anakin Skywalker. Luke.

"We've arrived." Luke said and Ben nodded and stood up, his old bones creaking as he did so.

Vader was there. He could feel it.

And he also knew…this would be his last chance at seeing if Anakin was still in there. He gripped the braid tighter in his fingers.


	18. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very small drabble inspired by one particular moment visualized in [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbolxYSLk3M) video.
> 
> Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, obikin, angst

Obi-Wan stood frozen, his eyes glued to the scene before him.

His lover, his heart…his _Anakin_ kneeling before the Sith that had destroyed everything.

And when Anakin finally spotted him, he only could turn away and disappear.

He could not fight Anakin…not even with a shattered heart.

He didn't see the instant regret upon Anakin's face or hear his heart also shattering.


	19. Soothing Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's anger can be uncontrollable, but Obi-Wan knows just how to sooth it.
> 
> Warnings: None.  
>  Notes:Star Wars

The entire room was tremoring under Anakin's anger. Nothing was flying yet, but it wouldn't surprise anyone if they did start having to duck. Anakin's anger was almost legendary, and with his being so powerful in the Force— well, no one wanted to be trapped in that anger.

And whatever had been in that message Anakin had received…

There was a flash of tan and copper as Obi-Wan sprang up from his seat and hurried towards Anakin, his pale hands cupping sun-tanned cheeks as he guided the knight to look at him and rest his forehead against his own. Through their bond he sent soothing messages and together, in complete silence, they closed their eyes and took a number of slow, deep breaths until the anger causing the Force in the room to grow unstable evened out to a normal, comfortable level for the other Jedi.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Obi-Wan finally spoke and when Anakin nodded, he guided his former Padawan out of the council chamber to find someplace private.


	20. Not Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan isn't as perfect as many think. He needs comfort just like everyone else.
> 
> Warnings: depression, thoughts of suicide.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, obikin, hurt comfort

Anyone who met Obi-Wan would come to see him as perfect. The perfect Jedi always in control of his emotions, putting his duty and the well-being of others before himself.  He was a knight, a negotiator, a man of poise and respect.

But there were parts of him hidden beneath all that. things that only two people had ever truly gotten to know. Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan's master, and Anakin as Obi-Wan's padawan.

And it worried Anakin. He could see the warning signs so clearly, but with the war going on and his own new Padawan to train and look after, he couldn't always be there at Obi-Wan's side. And Oh, how Obi-Wan needed him. Qui-Gon was gone, and there was no other person Obi-Wan was as comfortable with.

But when he heard that Obi-Wan's latest mission had resulted in such heavy casualties he knew Obi-Wan needed him.

Deep down Obi-Wan was insecure and had low self-worth. Losing so many of his men would hit him hard, and Anakin didn't want to know how far into his own personal darkness Obi-Wan would drive himself into. Anakin would call it depression, though Obi-Wan had never gone to a mind healer to get himself officially diagnosed. Anakin wished he would go...especially in the times where Obi-Wan would become a threat to himself. But Forcing him to go would only cause Obi-Wan to distance himself from Anakin, and he didn't want that. Not when he was the only hope Obi-Wan had.

He found Obi-Wan rocking himself in a dark corner of his room, eyes distant and glassy. He slowly approached and stooped down a few feet away from Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?" he coaxed, waiting for the man to slowly look at him, "Can I join you?"

Obi-Wan paused a long moment before giving a shrugging permission, and Anakin slid himself next to Obi-Wan, pulling him into an embrace.

"It wasn't your fault." he whispered, rocking him.

And there were the tears, he could feel them soaking through his tunic and Obi-Wan silently let go of his emotions.

"Shh, it's okay, Love...I'm here. You don't have to be alone." Anakin promised, kissing the red hair atop his former master's head.


	21. His Future Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan never saw Order 66 coming, but he knew it should have been his life stolen when he was shot down by his own men.
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, Miscarriage, blood.  
>  Notes:Star Wars, Vague Obikin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a longer fic but it didn't happen so I figured I'd share the start of it with you guys as a drabble.

He hadn't told anyone of his condition, not even the temple healers had known. And he'd been careful—he had! But now…it didn't matter as he sat shivering and alone inside a damp cave, his tattered tunics spread over a rock to dry as he huddled by a fire.

He didn't know what had happened. Everything was going so well…the war coming to an end at long last. Dooku was dead, Grievous was dead… and then without warning, his own men, the men he'd trusted with his life and who had trusted him with theirs had turned on him, fired on him and he fell far off the cliff, the water hitting him like durasteel. He had known then that he'd lost more than just men he trusted and cared for.

He had been floating, the Force yanking him back into consciousness before he drowned. The water tinted red around him, and he knew where the blood was coming from. Lungs screaming he swam as far as he could before pulling himself from the water, and somehow the troopers hadn't discovered the trail of blood he left behind.

And the horrors of the day hadn't been over yet as he felt lights in the Force—his fellow Jedi—being snuffed out one by one.

It wasn't safe, he was alone, and in so much pain. He couldn't help but cry out, tears streaking down his dirty face as he wrapped his arms around his belly and rocked himself back and forth.

His baby…

The one only he knew about.

The one only just beginning to show as his abs grew plush.

His baby was gone. His baby killed in place of himself, as it was obvious he had been marked to die as all his brother and sister Jedi had been.

He had tried to reach out to the unknowing father of his baby, and was met only with darkness. Fearful, he pulled back and snapped up his walls so tight that no one would be able to find him. 

Sobbing again, he lay on his side as he tried not to let everything overwhelm him.

He was failing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
